FEAR: Lost In The Nightmares
by Unwanted Writer
Summary: My own take on Point Man's Origin before F.E.A.R. will feature some of the game's events as well: A boy without his memories.. a soldier.. a Killer.. a Monster, he was called by many names and was feared by many but, in the end his just a kid, lost in his nightmares.


_' I don't know who I am.. Why am I here? I don't remember anything.. My name.. My birthplace .. Nothing .. I have no history.. No Past.. No future.. '_

The fist connected with his face and forced him to fall down on the wet, Dirty ground. even through it was difficult to notice through his bloodied, beaten face, The kid looked like he was in his early twenty's . Kid clutched the wet dirt in his hand in pain, he tried to get up on his two feet but failed miserably as the pain took the hold of his body..

" Come on, You Brat! Is that all you got!? " shouted the man behind him, while the other soldiers that surrounded the two, like the group of vultures, cheered and threw their hands up in the air.

The kid painfully looked up at the men , even through they all wore masks, he still could seen their mocking grins and pleasured smiles. Some of them even were taking bets at the " _Fight_ ".. but he wasn't certain since it was raining and the sky was dark. He felt the grip on his shirt and in the half second, he was yanked at the other side of the circle, that the soldiers created around him and the man he was " _Fighting_ ".

" Show me you Brat! Show me why are you so Special!" the half dressed soldier shouted as he kicked him in the stomach, Kid let out small painful whisper. he didn't made any movement and laid down in the dirt, under the care of the hidden sun's beam.

 _' I.. Can't .. They will come .. After me.. '_

" Jeezes, Max! His just a kid, Dude! Chill! " Unable to watch Kid's beating anymore, one of the Soldier came in and grabbed the man, Now known as 'Max' by the shoulder. Max looked at his fellow comrade and yanked his hand aside.

" Just a kid!? Are you serious Summers!? ATC Wouldn't made Such a big deal out of him if he was ' _Just_ ' a Kid! U.S. paid those Fuckers, 20 Fuckin' Billion Just to recruited this Brat for the Military Special Forces!" He shouted and kicked the kid again in the stomach, Making him grunt and cough up more blood. He stood in front of him, Looking down at him mockingly as he slowly started walking on the circle around the beaten form of the kid.

" Oh, I know enough about Armacham.." he spat while still walking on the circle around the kid.

" About their little Experiments, about The psychic Bullshit!" he grabbed the kid by the throat and looked at him, Right in the eyes.

" I know you are on of their Freaks.. I know there is something abnormal in you.. Show us and Pain stops, real simple.. " Kid's chicks moved, giving Max a hope to finally have an answer, but instead, he was met with the spat of the blood. Enraged, he threw the kid aside and wiped the blood off his face, like it was a liquid that burned off his skin. The soldiers around them quickly stopped their noise, Now more focused on the scene before them.

" Fine then!" he roared, Now enraged, he grabbed the gun from Summers's belt,

" Max!" his comrade shouted but it was too late, Max Already Aimed his gun at the Kid's Head

" Die like an Experimental Dog you are!" he Shouted with an enraged horrendous Face.

Kid took the deep breath, Calming himself down. He focused his mind on all of his senses and opened up his eyes, the rain drops now fell slowly from the sky, hitting the ground gently. Soldiers around him stopped moving and the calm cold silent took the hold of the world. his eyes then coughed the enraged man who slowly pulled the piston's trigger, forcing the bullet to come flying towards him. He took another silent breath, and stormed off from his spot to the man's direction, Dodging the bullet, he grabbed the man's hand, twisted it and kicked him in the back of his knee's patella. Forcing him to fall down on his knees.

" The Fuc-!?" Max didn't finished his sentence, Kid, with an inhuman speed, grabbed him with his hands by the head and broke his neck. Max's Lifeless Body fell down on the wet dirt, having his bloodied eyes unclosed, made it look like he was looking at his teammates.. as if he was asking for help.. but the light in his eyes quickly faded.

" Holy shit!-

Oh my Fucking God!-

Max!?"

there were few screams of surprise, Shock and terror among the squad. Some of them couldn't take off their eyes from their, now dead teammate-

" Grab Him!" One soldier screamed and as if like it was a green light, the whole squad jumped towards the poor kid, grabbing him and not letting him move. he screamed and yelled at top of his vocals but he was powerless against the whole squad. One of them wrapped his arm behind him around his neck and presided to chock him. The kid still didn't gave up, he still kept moving but in the end it was pointless.

" Hurry up!"

" Choke him, God damn it!"

" I'm Trying! Shut up!"

It didn't took long until the kid felt the colors fading from his eyes and losing his conscious, and the last through before everything went black was..

 _' They.. will.. come.. after.. Me..'_

..

 _Opening his eyes slowly, he found him self in the familiar hated place. The white, dark endless corridor.. suddenly he felt something dropped on his right chick. He quickly rubbed it, and when he looked down, he noticed the blood on his fingers.. He slowly looked up at the celling but instead, was greeted by the blood. The blood started covering celling all the way from the darkness behind him. Every 5 second there was a blood drop, and the sound of it hitting the ground wasn't something pleasuring to listen. Then the sound changed to *splashing * , out of nowhere, and when he looked down, he found him self standing in the pool of the blood. It wasn't deep but it did covered his knees._

 _Suddenly there was an ear ripping sound of the scream that belonged to the woman, the woman's screams then were replaced by that of crying baby's , and then there was a male voice that said:_

 ** _" You will be the god, among the Man "_**

 _The voices were coming from the white doors that were at the end of the corridors. He could have seen the fire through the door's small windows inside the room, but the screams never stopped, instead now there were whispers that he couldn't make out what were saying._

 _He stopped his thought when he felt a unknown, cold, presence behind him. A soft, chilling, cold breath.. near his ears.. he didn't wanted look behind, his ears pricked up when he heard it took a step in the pool of the blood, sending small waves and vibration through the Red liquid, he caught his breath in his throat. The sound of the foot steps and the vibration in the blood grew stronger as it closed a distance between him and it self. He quickly took the first steps through the blood and then as difficult as it was, he tried to run towards the doors, without looking back at the darkness. Whatever was behind him, started running too, the waves grew stronger and bigger by each sound. The air left his lungs as the fear took the hold of him and forced him to run on his instincts, the screams, the footsteps behind him and the whispers grew stronger and louder by getting close and close to the doors._

 _And when he grabbed the Handle, the door opened it self and the faceless white eyed flesh burned creature lunged at him, Screaming and roaring in the inhuman voice._

 _.._

His eyes quickly shot open as he sit up on the bed. It took him few breathes to calm himself down. There was it again.. they came after him again, but at last, it wasn't as horrible as it was before. When he was out of the shock zone , he looked around and took his surroundings. He was in the Room.. No, Prison? There was one bed he sat on, a mirror, a tap, and giant metallic Door. He sat him self up more comfortably in the bed and looked up at the small window from where the moon light came from. His ears picked quickly when the metallic door opened up, and the 40 years old Man, dressed in the green coat and green military hat came in.

" Ah, I see you have woken up" the Man Chuckled temptingly at him. The boy stared at his metallic gold colored emblems on his coat. He must be the General..

" Oh right, you can't talk, after all, it was me who ordered to cut off your tongue " General said, waiting for an reaction out of the boy, but for his surprise, the kid kept him self emotionless. No even changing his facial expression.

" I'm General Wolfson, the commander of the special forces you were recruited for. That means you are under my care. I will be in charge of your training sessions in both physical and metal parts. But the first thing I require is the discipline. Get up and salute.." he ordered.

The kid closed his eyes.. he got up from his bed and stood in front of the general, he slowly took his right hand and put it across his forehead. It felt like it took 5 seconds, when the kid decided to look up, and to his surprise, he was met with a fist. He fell down, next to his bed and clutched his jaw, when he looked up, he was met with the foot.

" You think putting your hand across your forehead is all ? No, Boy, it isn't " he kept hitting him in stomach over and over before he grabbed him on his shirt and threw him across the room. The kid hit the wall hard and let out soft painful moan. When he opened his eyes again, he was met with a Glock19's nose.

" I know you are holding back from some reason, and I don't care what reason it is. I want the results only. That fight was just a test to see what you could do, and all I saw was a disappoint. if I notice you holding back again, I will put this bullet through your eyes, am I clear?" kid slowly but painfully nodded. Wolfson put his gun behind his coat and took a step back from the kid.

" Salute " he ordered again. The kid Got up, with a support of the wall, it took him few seconds but he then saluted again.

" Do you remember your past?" Kid shook slowly his head.

" That's because you don't have it, you don't have a past, nor the name. you are just the soldier that fallows the rules with out the hesitation, other wise there a special type of punishment, created just for you. So do a favor for both of us and fallow the rules. understood?" kid nodded.

" Good, take a good nap and rest, tomorrow you are going to start your training. You got 3 month, for it. If, by the end of the third month you wont be the soldier we need, then I will kill you. Personally " the kid didn't showed the emotion again. Not like this was the first time anyone threated him. The general's expression didn't changed either, even when he walked out of the room without saying a word

 _' I am.. A soldier ..'_ the kid repeated that in his mind over and over that night..

When the general came out of the room, he was met with a sight of Doctor who looked at him Nervously .

" Abraham? Can I help you?" Wolfson asked.

" S-Sir.! I was just, I wanted to talk about your behavior, Towards, _Him_ " the doctor said.

" What is it?"

" Sir! May I remind you, we're talking about The First Prototype! They way you behaved with him.. What if-"

" Calm down, Doctor, ATC already made it clear, the First prototype doesn't have any trace of Psychic powers, his mother or his brother does, other then the That speed.. " the general Assured him.

" Yes, B-but .. we don't want another Synchronicity Event-"

" I assure you doctor, nothing like that will happened, now go back and watch over the kid " The General said and left the doctor Behind. Abraham just sighed in frustration but did as he was


End file.
